


Broken Pieces

by Nevermore_red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Mention of Ramsay, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Harry/Sansa only for a hot second, Smut, Sweet Sansa, Texting, Theonsa - Freeform, pining Theon, soft theon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: Theon walks in on Harry and Sansa in the middle of a fight. After stepping in to break it up, he helps Sansa forget about it, for just a moment. But he want's so much more than just a moment.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through the marble foyer of the apartment building, Theon tipped his head at the security guard, who eyed him suspiciously. Not that Theon could blame him. Theon wasn’t the type of guy that lived in digs like this. Didn’t matter that he was dressed nice (he was always dressed nice), everything else about Theon screamed that he didn’t belong to money, didn’t belong _here_.

Whatever. A few years ago, Theon would have flipped the guard off, but that was a few years ago. He didn’t have the urge to be that arrogant ass anymore, even if he did pull a face once he was past the guard. He was here in this fancy ass apartment building because Robb had asked him to pick Sansa up, and Sansa lived here. Theon’s place was nearby, and Sansa’s was on the way to the Stark family home. Sansa had called her brother earlier, telling him that her car was in the shop and asking if someone could drop by and get her. Hence Theon being here. When Robb had called, Theon said yes without even thinking. Anything that had to do with Sansa he would say yes to, especially if it gave him time alone with her. He did have one question for Robb though.

“What can’t that fop of her boyfriend drive her?” Theon scowled at the thought of Harry Hardying. The prick was all good looks and polished smile, with a fat wallet to go with all the blond hair and towering height.

“Harry isn’t coming.” Robb nearly growled. “After the last time that he ran around on Sans and she came home crying, Dad said he wasn’t allowed back to the house.”

Theon huffed, rolling his eyes. What an utter idiot. “Why’s she with him again?”

“Good question, Greyjoy.” Robb sighed. “Just go get her, yeah?”

Hitting the button to her floor in the elevator, Theon reached up and smoothed a hand over his curls. They immediately flopped back over his forehead. He didn’t even know why he tried, really. Sansa had known him her entire life. If she had interest in him, she’d have shown it by now. That one stolen kiss when she was fourteen didn’t count. She’d been crying on the back patio by herself when Theon had found her, and his jackass of a self at eighteen had teased her at first. Then she’d told him she was crying because everyone at school made fun of her for never having kissed a boy. So, Theon had leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. Sansa had let out a short squeal, then scowled at him. He’d smirked at her, telling her they couldn’t make fun of her now. She’d huffed, rubbed her lips, and said that wasn’t the romantic first kiss she’d always wanted.

Twelve years later, and Theon felt guilty about that. But nowadays Sansa was more than just his best friends’ little sister. She was one of Theon’s friends as well, and he was damn proud of the fact that she considered him her friend too. No matter that he wanted more.

The elevator stopped at her floor and Theon pushed himself off the wall, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets as he strode down the hall to her door. He gave a quick knock, then opened the unlocked door. Sansa knew he was coming, and he was used to making himself at home when it came to the Starks. Only this time, he froze just inside the door, eyes landing on the scene before him in the middle of the living room. Anger quickly curdled his stomach.

Sansa was standing there, tears streaking down her reddened cheeks, her blue eyes wide with fear as she looked back at Theon. Inches away from her was Harry, his own face flushed with anger, one of Sansa’s arms gripped painfully in his hand and held up between him. His free hand was stopped midair, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out he was about to hit Sansa.

“Theon.” Sansa whispered his name in a broken voice, and it unfroze him. Slamming the door behind him, he took off towards Harry, jumping the back of the sofa. Harry had let go of Sansa and Theon pressed himself between the two, then shoved Harry back a step.

“What the actual fuck?” Theon growled.

“None of your business, boy.” Harry spat. “This is my house. You weren’t invited in.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck.” Theon took a half step back, then lunged forward, right first swinging with every ounce of strength and anger he had. It landed with a satisfying crunch along Harry’s perfect fucking jaw. Harry stumbled back from the force, looking dazed before looking back at Theon, eyes blazing. Theon braced his feet apart, ready for the inevitable fight. Harry was bigger than him, but Theon knew how to fight. Had spent most of his youth getting into them. Harry was an heir, had lived a privileged life. His bulk was gym won, not from hard labor at the docks like Theon’s.

Besides, Theon had righteous anger on his side.

“Harry, stop.” Sansa cried. “Please, just stop.”

Theon felt one of her arms come around his waist, holding him back. Harry’s eyes flicked down to her arm, then his nostrils flared.

“Come on, pretty boy.” Theon goaded. “I’d love to fuck up that face of yours.”

Harry reached up, rubbed his already swelling jaw. “Fuck you, Greyjoy.” He said Greyjoy like it was the worst thing in the world to be, but Theon could care less at the moment.

“Just leave, Harry.” Sansa begged. “Just go. I’ll have all my stuff out by tomorrow night and you can have the apartment.”

Harry barked a laugh. “It’s my fucking apartment anyway, you dumb…”

“Watch your mouth, kid.” Theon warned. Harry snapped his jaw shut, then winced. Theon grinned.

Harry apparently was smart enough to realize this was a situation that he best get out of, for several reasons. So, he flipped Theon off, grabbed his phone and keys, and was out of the door with some muttered curses. A beat of silence passed once he was gone where neither he or Sansa moved. She was still behind him, still holding him with one arm. Then her breath shuddered and she started crying again. It twisted Theon’s stomach uncomfortably. Turning towards her quickly, he ducked down a bit, scooped her legs out from under her so he could pick her up. She didn’t fight him, wrapping her arms around his neck instead as she dropped her face into his shoulder and sobbed. Theon took the few steps to the sofa and sat down with her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she cried herself out.

He didn’t know what to say to her, so he didn’t say anything. Instead he brought her closer to him, holding her like a child. He used one arm to wrap around her bent up legs, rubbing her from ankle to knee soothingly while keeping the skirt of her dress pulled down to preserve her modesty. His other arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He threaded those fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp gently.

Eventually her cries slowed and settled, but she left her face in his neck. Theon closed his eyes, letting his head drop back onto the sofa until she was ready to talk, or ready to leave, whichever she wanted. She nuzzled her nose into his throat, and Theon stiffened, eyes popping open. Then he felt the press of her lips to his collar bone, then his Adam’s apple. Then to his thrumming pulse.

“Sansa.” He managed to croak her name, fingers tightening in her hair until she lifted her face to look at him. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and red rimmed. Her cheeks were splotchy and flushed. She looked scared still, shocked. “What are you doing?”

Her hands moved until she was gripping the collar of his shirt. She swallowed, licked her lips. “Help me forget, for just a little while.” She leaned in, and Theon turned his head just before her lips touched his so that they brushed against his cheek instead. “Please, Theon.”

Theon had changed over the last few years. Before, he wouldn’t have even questioned this. He would have taken advantage of any girl within a heartbeat. But he had grown up. He had been brutally enlightened to his callousness, and the importance of knowledgeable consent. Now he was getting ready to turn down the girl of his dreams because this wasn’t what she really wanted. She was shell shocked, traumatized.

“Sansa, love.” He shook his head. “You don’t know what you want. You can’t ask me to do that.”

“I know what I want.” She lifted her head to look at him, a fierce look in her eyes. “I want you to make me forget what just happened. Make me feel something good. Please.”

His resolve cracked. She did know what she was asking for. A part of him whispered that it was just her using him to get past this moment. But, let’s face it. He was Theon Greyjoy. What good was he worth other than being used? And he couldn’t think of another person in the world he’d rather be used by.

Grasping her chin gently, he made sure she was looking at him. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” She whispered, one hand coming around to cup the back of his neck, the other she let trail down his chest to rest low on his stomach. Theon swallowed, then grabbed that hand and pulled it away from him. For a brief moment, Sansa looked disappointed, but he brought it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Then he used his thumb to uncurl her fingers, drawing her middle one into his mouth. Sansa gasped, leaning closer to him, and Theon flicked his eyes up to her face as he wrapped his tongue around the tip of her finger and sucked gently. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she drew her bottom lip into her mouth to bite it. He felt a rush of desire to do the same, to pull that lip free of her teeth and bite at it himself, to kiss her until she was breathless and they were breathing for each other.

But that seemed wrong. This wasn’t intimate. This was a moment of abandon for her. It was giving her just a while to forget what had happened. To replace the hurt with some pleasure.

Raking his teeth over the pad of her finger as he pulled his free of his mouth, he kissed the pulse in her wrist, then licked it. Sansa gasped again, eyes flying open. They didn’t look so haunted anymore. They were heavy, full of desire.

Letting go of her hand, Theon grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him, burying his face into her neck. There he kissed and licked and nipped until she was panting, her fingers tugging at his curls, her body shifting restlessly in his lap.

“Straddle me.” He instructed on a rasp, pushing her away a little so that he could grab her thigh and help her move her leg until she was straddling his thighs, her dress pushed up to reveal all of those pale, gorgeous thighs. Cupping both her knees, Theon let his hands slide up her thighs until he was holding her hips. He could feel the dip of each hip bone with his thumbs and he pressed gently, making her moan again and roll into the pressure.  He could see her underwear now, too. Plain lavender satin. No lace, no designs, nothing to make them sexy. Only, they were, because they were on her. Letting go of one of her hips, he brushed the backs of his knuckles along the gusset of her panties. Sansa whined, hands gripping harder at his shoulders. He pulled his gaze back to her face, watching her as he pressed harder with the knuckle of his middle finger. Her mouth fell open, breath trembling out as her body bowed towards him.

Pulling his free hand away from her hip, he ran it up her stomach, over the fabric of her dress, and between her breasts. Sansa sighed, looking down to watch his hand as it moved to the side, cupping her breast. Her eyes fluttered shut when he squeezed, flipping his other hand at the same time so that he was cupping her fully.

She hissed through her teeth, hips pressing into his hand. Theon groaned himself at the feel of her heat. Using the heel of his hand, he put more pressure against the top of her cunt and Sansa rolled her hips again, grinding herself into his hand.

“More.” She whispered, one hand pressing into his on her breast, hips pressing harder into his hand. Pulling both his hands away, pretending they weren’t shaking at all, he searched along the back of her dress for a zipper or buttons or something that would allow him to take it off her.

“It’s on the side.” She panted, lifting one arm and undoing the zipper herself. Together they fumbled to free both of her arms and Theon pushed the dress down enough to bare her chest. Her bra was flesh toned, again nothing sexy. He didn’t bother messing with the clasp, just pushed the straps off her shoulders and pulled the cups down until her breasts were free. He immediately filled his hands with them. Sansa had always been well figured, and Theon had thought more than once about what her breasts would look like. But having them right in front of him, filling his hands and her nipples hardening against his palms, was better than anything his mind could have come up with.

And best of all, Sansa was moaning. Wanting to hear more of that, Theon dipped his head, plumped one breast up so that he could pull the nipple into his mouth. She gasped at that, hands flying to the back of his head and threading into his curls. He liked the feel of that, so he groaned into her flesh, sucked a little harder, bit down just a touch.

“Gods, yes.” She breathed and Theon suddenly couldn’t. Pulling away from her, he drew a deep breath, catching her eyes with his. She was all flushed skin and dark eyes; lips parted a little. She was a fucking goddess. Reaching down with one hand, Theon tugged her panties to the side. His other hand he brought up to his mouth, holding her gaze as he licked his own fingers. She let out a shaky sigh, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Feeling emboldened by the fact she was turned on by him, Theon pressed his wet fingers between her thighs. Her cunt was already wet, and so warm against his fingers. He dipped down to her opening teasing around at the wet flesh before slipping back up to where it would be best for her. He couldn’t necessarily feel her clit, but he knew by her reaction when he was where it was. Her whole-body tensed, and she gasped.

“There?” he asked, rubbing three fingers in a firm circle. Her eyes were shut, but she nodded frantically. He stayed there, keeping a steady, firm pace while her hips started moving with him. Leaning forward, he caught a breast with his mouth. Tonguing her nipple until it was a hard peak, he then started nibbling with his teeth. The fingers in his hair tightened, her body’s motion growing jerky and less coordinated. He could feel it now, the swelling bud of her clit beneath his fingers. He tried not to change up on anything, to keep things just the way they were so she didn’t lose the buildup she was obviously getting. Keeping his thumb hooked in her panties to keep them out of the way, he used the first two fingers of that hand to press inside of her, hooking just a little until Sansa let out something so close to a sob that it worried him for a moment, but then she was shaking, gasping, his fingers getting coated in a rush of wetness.

“Oh, gods.” She panted. “Theon.” She whispered his name when he pulled his hands free of her cunt. He grasped her hips, which were still rocking a little in aftershocks. He let go of her nipple, lifted his head to look at her, but she dropped her face to his neck, dropping kisses and nips of her own as she ran her hands down his chest, frantic fingers jerking at the snap of his jeans.

 _No_. A coldness filled Theon’s belly. He couldn’t let her do that. This wasn’t about that. It wasn’t about him getting his rocks off, and it wasn’t about finally getting the woman he’d always wanted. It was about her, making her forget.

Grabbing her hands, he pulled them away and placed them on his shoulders. Sansa’s brows pulled down in concern, her lips parting to ask what was wrong, but before she could say anything, Theon wrapped his arm around her back and swiftly shifted up and to the side so that he could lay her down on the sofa. Grabbing one of her knees, he hooked it over the back of the sofa, and the other he pulled over his shoulder as he lowered himself between her legs.

Sansa groaned, hips lifting immediately when he wrapped his fingers into the band of her underwear. He couldn’t pull them all the way off without removing her leg from his shoulder, so he just tugged them off the foot on the back of the sofa and left them dangling from her other foot. Shoving a hand under her and cupping her lower back, Theon lifted her to his mouth, closing his eyes with a groan when he finally got his tongue on her.

She was so warm, salty and wet. It had been a hot minute since he’d gone down on a girl, but he remembered it well enough. Besides, he didn’t think he’d ever enjoyed it this much before. Just the idea of it had him throbbing in his jeans. He ached with the want to come, the want of the pressure of her hand or her mouth or her cunt. Instead he shoved his hand against the front of his jeans and pressed down. It was enough for now, and he focused on eating her out instead. But then her fingers were in his hair, her nails along his scalp. She was grinding into his face, and crying out. And it was _his_ _name_ that she was crying. It wasn’t some other guy she was pretending to be there, and it wasn’t just nameless pleasure. It was _him_.

“Theon!” she cried his name one more time as she came, and without him even realizing it was happening, Theon came too. He moaned into her wet cunt, body pulsing in time with hers as his come wet his jeans

That wasn’t supposed to happen. Guilt and shame immediately rushed over him and he pulled away from her, sitting back on his haunches with both hands covering his lap like he could hide it. His face was wet with her, but he didn't bother wiping it off.

Sansa lay there for another moment, dress half off and panties around one ankle, looking thoroughly debauched. Then she smiled, her eyes blinking open to look up at him.

“Thank you, Theon.” She sighed and Theon couldn’t help but smile back. Then her eyes flicked down to his hands and a renewed blush tinged her cheeks.

“Oh.” She whispered, eyes flicking back up to his.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat, his own face burning. “Sorry about that. You’re just…really fucking hot. And apparently I’m a preteen boy again around you.”

She laughed at that, and it wasn’t mocking or degrading, it was just happy. “I take it as a compliment, I promise.” She sat up and placed her hand on his chest. “Truly, Theon, it’s fine.”

Theon nodded, not knowing what else to say in this moment. But Sansa shifted up so she was sitting properly, slipping her panties back on her other ankle and standing to pull them up. Theon stood as well, but there wasn’t much he could do to right himself, so he helped her slip the bra and dress back on, and then zipped it for her. Before he could stop himself, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, and then quickly stepped back when she sucked in a breath.

“We should probably get going.” Sansa turned to face him. “My parents are going to flip if we’re any later than we already are.”

“Right.” Theon nodded, then looked down at his stained jeans. “I, uh, I’ll just drop you off and go home. Beg off sick or something.”

“I have some of Robb’s basketball shorts here.” She told him. “Last week when Jeyne and I were painting the nursery I spilled half a can in my lap and Robb gave me some to wear since Jeyne is so much smaller than me.”

Theon nodded, and then followed her back to her room. She dug around in a drawer until she pulled out the basketball shorts. He thanked her, and then went to the bathroom to clean up and put on the shorts. Luckily he was just wearing a t shirt and tennis shoes, so he didn't look like a complete idiot with a button up or dress shoes. By the time he came back out, Sansa was put perfectly to rights, with her shoes on and purse on her shoulder. They didn’t talk as she handed him a plastic bag for his jeans and boxers, and kept the silence until they got in his car.

“I really am leaving him.” She said once he pulled onto the road. “I can’t…I’ve wanted to leave him for a long time now. Since the first girl. But…I was weak and scared.”

“Bullshit.” He turned to look at her. “You aren’t weak, Sansa. You’ve never been weak. It’s not an easy thing, leaving.”

Theon knew that from experience. Ramsay hadn’t ever really been his boyfriend, but he had introduced Theon to some pretty intense things that were enjoyable at first…until they weren’t. And then Theon sort of lost himself and it took a long time to break free and become himself again. So he understood.

Sansa reached across the console to grab hold of his wrist. Theon tugged his down until they were holding hands.

“You’re the bravest man I’ve ever met.” She nearly whispered and Theon suddenly felt his eyes sting.

“That’s…I’m not…”

“Hush, Theon.” She stopped him, giving his fingers another squeeze. “You are.” She said it so firmly, with such conviction, he actually believed her.

“Thank you.” He finally said, glancing quickly over at her. “And we’ll get you out of that place by tomorrow. Promise.”

“I know.” She sighed happily, leaning back into her seat, but not letting go of his hand. “Then I’ll figure out what’s next.”

“You will.” He assured her. And she would, he knew. She was strong, even if she didn’t realize it. She would figure out what she wanted to do next and she’d get it done. And she’d be damn good at whatever it was.

Theon just couldn’t help but wish he could maybe have a part in that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sister Sansa: I think I have a problem._

_Arya the Awesome: That's impossible. You're perfect._

_Sister Sansa: That's far from true. But thank you. Anyway...my problem_

_Arya the Awesome: I'm listening..._

_Sister Sansa: It's Theon._

_Arya the Awesome: Yes, well he's been a problem now for thirty years._

_Sister Sansa: He got help and is doing much better. Besides, I meant on a more personal level._

_Arya the Awesome: What'd he do?? I'll kill the bastard even though I love him like a brother._

_Sister Sansa: Nothing. It was me, actually. I think I might have hurt him._

_Arya the Awesome: again, impossible. You couldn't hurt a fly._

_Sister Sansa: You have so much faith in me. But, really. He's been acting...well, hurt. And he might have a reason to be._

_Arya the Awesome: I'm listening..._

_Sister Sansa: I might have sort of used him... a bit._

_Arya the Awesome: ...how exactly?_

_Sister Sansa: I just needed to feel something other than hurt and broken and worthless and he was there and...well_

_Arya the Awesome: YOU FUCKED THEON???????_

_Sister Sansa: Not quite. Just...a little?_

_Arya the Awesome: Oh. Oh no. Sans, sister. Theon, the smug arrogant bastard, is gone over you. has been for years._

_Sister Sansa: I didn't know! But now he won't even look at me let alone talk to me._

_Arya the Awesome: Have you tried talking to him?_

_Sister Sansa: Not exactly? I mean, every time I've showed up where he is for the past month, he's all but sprinted out the door. And Asha said she caught him crying!_

_Arya the Awesome: Oh shit. Does she know it was over you? Did she hit you? Do I need to go to blows with Asha?_

_Sister Sansa: No, no. She doesn't know anything. Or she didn't act like she did. I just feel awful._

_Arya the Awesome: Awful that you fucked around with him or awful that you used him?_

_Sister Sansa: That I used him. The other part was surprisingly wonderful._

_Arya the Awesome: Do you want to do it again?_

_Sister Sansa: …maybe? Yes. I don't know. All I know is that he won't talk to me or look at me and that sucks. I...I miss him._

_Arya the Awesome: Gods. This is going to be amazing. Robb is going to flip shit. I love it when Robb flips shit._

_Sister Sansa: For the love of everything holy, do NOT tell Robb anything!_

_Arya the Awesome: I wont. But when you and Theon get your shit figured out and live happily ever after, Robb is going to flip and I'm going to love it!_

-

Theon wanted to run. It was a cowardly thing, but he honestly didn't give a fuck. The thing of it was, he couldn't just bail like he'd been able to for the past month. Tonight was Robb's birthday party and even if he was a coward, Theon was not a shitty friend. Not anymore. He'd suck it up, evade Sansa the best he could, and it would be fine. Everything would be just fine. 

"Why are you hiding in the mop closet?" Theon jumped almost a foot at the unexpected voice and banged his head on the door frame. 

"Damn it, Arya." he cursed, rubbing his head as he glared at the stupid girl and her smug smile who stood just outside the mop closet door, one shoulder propped on the wall. 

"Avoiding the question, Greyjoy." she lifted a brow and waited. 

"I'm not hiding." he lied. "I was getting..." he looked around the dim closet, spotted a dirty rag and grabbed it. "This for Asha." he waved the rag like a prize in Arya's face, but she snatched it from him lightening fast. 

"Liar." she tossed the rag behind his shoulder. "You're hiding from Sansa." 

Theon scoffed and sputtered, quickly looking around the hallway to make sure Sansa wasn't lurking somewhere. But she wasn't. She was out at the bar with her family, having fun and being utter gorgeous and out of reach. She'd always been gorgeous and out of reach, but now that he knew what she felt like, what she tasted like, it hurt ten thousand times worse. 

"She feels bad, you know." Arya said casually and Theon whipped his head back to look at her. 

"You know?" he asked, shame crawling up his neck at the idea of Sansa and Arya laughing at him over how easy he'd been. 

"Some." she shrugged. "Sansa isn't one to kiss and tell, but she does feel bad. I think she's been trying to tell you that, but you keep running and hiding."

"Maybe I don't want to hear what she has to say." he sniffed. "'Sides, what does she have to feel bad about? So we hooked up. People have casual flings all the time. It's not a big deal." And Theon was a fucking liar. 

"People may, but Sansa doesn't and you damn well know it. Stop with the act and go find her. Let her talk so she stops feeling like shit and you can maybe stop being so pathetic." 

With that, Arya turned on her heel and headed back into the bar area, leaving Theon by himself. 

She was right, of course. He was being pathetic and he felt bad that he was making Sansa feel bad. He could suck it up, go find her and let her apologize or whatever and he could assure her that everything was fine and they could go back to being friends. And that was something he realized he wanted over the last month. He missed Sansa and even if he couldn't have her the way he wanted her, he still wanted her in his life. She was a damn good friend and understood him in a way that no one else did or could. 

With a deep breath and a sharp tug at his shirt, Theon lifted his chin and made his way back out into the bar. That stupid song with the dance directions was playing and almost everyone was crowded out on the dance floor. Except Sansa. She was still sat at the bar, sweating glass of water in her hand as she watched her friends and family dance, a smile on her face. When she caught his movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to look at him, her happy smile turning a little sad. She lifted a hand and waved and looked utterly shocked when he waved back, making his way in her direction. She straightened up, sat her water down and watched him approach with a cocked head. 

"Hey, stranger." she said softly when he slid into the barstool next to her. Asha caught his eye from behind the bar and he waved her off. He didn't want a drink right now. 

"Hey." he said lamely, then turned to look at her. She was still looking at him, an expectant look on her face. "You're missing out on your favorite dance." 

"I was hoping someone would come talk to me if I were alone." she gave him a small grin. 

"Right." he scratched the back of his head. "I haven't been around much lately I guess."

"It's fine." she assured him. "I understand. I just was wanting to thank you for that day." 

Theon jerked his gaze back to hers, brows pinched in confusion. "What?" 

"Harry was so mad that day. He had never raised a hand to me before, but I'm certain that day he would have hit me." she smiled, a hand coming out to lay on his forearm. "But you showed up like my white knight and saved me." 

"You don't have to thank me for that." he rasped, then cleared his throat, ignoring the way his heart hammered in his chest. 

"I do because I want to." she argued. "And I wanted to apologize. Afterwards I was...well, I was a mess. I shouldn't have used you that way."

"Darlin', you can use me anyway you want." he tried to joke with a wink in her direction, but she just shook her head. 

"I don't want to use you, Theon." she said firmly. "You deserve better than that." 

"Do I?" he asked before he could stop himself, then tried to grin like it was a joke, but of course Sansa saw through it. 

"You do. Which is why, if you want, if you're willing, I'd like to take you on a date." Her cheeks flushed with the question, but she determinedly held his gaze. Theon let out a surprised laugh, then swallowed when she didn't laugh at the joke. Because she wasn't joking. 

"Uh, yeah." he nodded like an idiot. "Sure, yeah. That's...yeah."

"So it's a yeah, then?" she teased lightly and Theon let out a breath and chuckled. 

"Yes. Where are you taking me, then?" 

"Your favorite place in the world, of course." she beamed at him and for a split second all Theon could think was that his favorite place was between her thighs, or just anywhere she was, and then the penny dropped. 

"The sea?" he asked. 

"The sea." she nodded. "How about next weekend? I'll pick you up at yours?" 

"That's..." he swallowed, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that's sounds great." 

"Good." she slid off her barstool and grabbed his hand. "Now come one. We can catch the last part of the dance!" 

Smiling like an idiot, Theon let Sansa pull him out onto the dance floor where they merged in with the crowed, but Sansa stayed at his side. While they slid to the right and left and did the cha cha, Asha caught his eye again from behind the bar. She gave her brother a grin and a thumbs up. Theon smiled back, throwing two of his own thumbs up into the air as they reversed. 

It might have been Robb's birthday, but Theon damn sure felt like he'd gotten exactly what he wanted that night. 


End file.
